Lithium
by jazzybizzle
Summary: 'What if I told you...that all of this could go away'/Now a newborn werewolf, Erica Reyes must cope with the unfamiliar, as well as being a part of Derek's pack. Allison and Lydia, lost with their own personal problems, befriend her. Different Erica! Eventual Derek/Erica. Scott/Allison and Stiles/Lydia pairings also!
1. This Is Only the Beginning

**Summary: **'What if I told you...that all of this could go away?'/Now a newborn werewolf, Erica Reyes must cope with the unfamiliar, as well as being a part of Derek's pack. Allison and Lydia, lost with their own personal problems, befriend her.

**Pairings: **Derek/Erica, Scott/Allison, Stiles/Lydia

**A/N:** Hey, hey, hey! Soooo, I've been having a lot of ideas scrambled in my head lately. Watched the new episode of Teen Wolf-WHOO! xDD

I know what you're thinking. OMG THAT'S GREAT, BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR OTHER STORIES YOU LEFT US HANGING WITH?

*hangs head* I know. I'm working on that. But have you forgotten I have a lot of OTHER stories I have to work on? Being a fanfiction writer is stressfull! But it's also fun.

Another thing-I take suggestions, so if you want to see a certain thing done, I'll do it! I love getting ideas from you guys, because they're probably better than mine! And your ideas get me thinking about MORE ideas and BAM!

And I wonder why my head isn't as big as Jimmy Neutrons...

**BIG HEADS UP: IN THIS STORY, ERICA STAYS HERSELF AND THINGS AREN'T GONNA FLOW _EXACTLY_ WITH THE SHOW.**

**Starts off in 2x03**

**~Hope you like :) This is my first Teen Wolf story!~**

* * *

**Erica**

_'What if I told you...that all of this could go away?' _His voice echoed in my head, waking me from my slumber. The previous night replayed in my head very clearly, so clearly now that it seemed like I traveled back in time...being humiliated again...trying to face my fears by myself...falling...seizure...

And then I was at the hospital...bright flashlight...I was going to be okay, I was sure of it...I mean, I was never _perfectly_ well and healthy because of my sickness...

All of a sudden, my hospital bed was moving, but my eyes were closed...then I open my eyes and see a man, in his early twenties maybe...stating the side-effects, which made me wince. I didn't know whether to be scared because I didn't know who he was...

Then he had came over, his big hands wrapping around my small ankles, telling me that he knows how to make everything go away...and how I'd get better...Him touching me was so distracting, especially the brief moment where he cupped the side of my face, never taking his eyes off mine. No boy's ever touched me like that. I never even had a boyfriend.

I had managed a quiet, "H-How?"

He just smiled a little and said, "Let me show you."

His eyes had started glowing red, and I had no idea what was going on. But then I saw his teeth extend, recognizing them as fangs...and I gasped as his teeth sank in my shoulder...

I later learned that his name was Derek. He was an Alpha werewolf.

And that he just made me a part of his pack.

He also told me about the rules, about the hunters, about 'our' history. He said that being a werewolf isn't how it seems-that it could be a nice, beautiful experience despite the full moons. He said he was going to teach us control (I learned that Isaac was also a pack member) and more importantly, how to survive.

And that's what I'm scared of.

There's this thing that's been going around, killing people lately, but it's not a werewolf. I don't know much about it, but I figured it was very serious. If this thing can even defeat..._our kind_...then we're screwed! I hate feeling weak!

As I sat up in my bed, I ran my fingers through my hair. I felt different...and that was good. I got out of bed, and made my way over to my dresser, where a mirror sat on top. I gasped in shock; I hadn't looked at myself in the mirror since Derek changed me. My face was clear of blemishes, my lips fuller. I looked down at the t-shirt I was wearing and stretched it, pulling it snug against myself as I turned this way and that. I saw curves that I never knew I had. I had a feeling they had been there, somehow, all along. My hair had fuller volume instead of the usual curly mess.

I...almost felt...beautiful.

Something caught my eye in my reflection. Something that was draped over the footboard of my bed. My eyebrows scrunched down as I turned around and walked back over; I smelled the 'new clothes smell', now stronger than ever. And as I picked up an article of clothing, I brought it to my nose so I could inhale deeply. I managed to memorize each piece of clothing; new pairs of shirts, jeans...and as I looked down, I saw a new pair of leopard heels.

Bending down, I lifted the pumps up to my eyesight. I sniffed, and a smile grew.

They smelled like Derek, just like the rest of the clothes.

_He bought me all of this? _I thought in wonder. For a split second, I wondered if it was because he actually liked me. _No, no, no, he can't. We just met...and I'm too young for him...probably a welcoming thing, like Isaac has a new leather jacket, similar to Derek's. Maybe that's a pack thing._

I looked over at the time. Hmm. I should get ready for school.

After taking a quick shower, I brushed my teeth thoroughly. As I did, after spitting, I ran my tongue across my canine teeth. They _seemed _normal...but after a moment, I felt something breaking through my gums from the top and bottom. I winced for a second, then opened my eyes to look at my mouth.

And there they were. My wolf fangs. I looked closer, seeing my eyes flickering from gold to brown.

I remembered what Derek told me about the fangs and the eyes. If I go with my instincts and remain calm, they'll go back in. But I have to be extra careful in school. Derek told me that Scott McCall was stubborn and ignorant during his beginnings. Scott was so nice to me though. Who would've thought...?

I wonder if his friends know about him being a werewolf. They probably do, no doubt. I barely know their names. Scott has a girlfriend, and I'm jealous of how pretty she is. We barely talk, but she _is _a very nice girl.

I think his best friend's name is...Stiles? Yeah, think so. They're all in my gym class.

I sighed. Taking a deep breath, I walked back into my room and looked at the new clothes that Derek got me again. The shirts looked kind of...exposing. Maybe that's a good thing. And I've always liked skinny jeans and expensive flares, but I never bothered to buy them. I don't want to be mean by not wearing the new clothes...but I also want to be myself, y'know? I think I know what he's doing; he wants me to show people who I can be.

I'll start off step by small step, I decided. I also had some decent clothes that my older cousin always bought me, but I rarely wear them. It was normal baggy tees and hand-me-down jeans, or sweats, for me.

_Time for a change, _I thought as I opened my closet. I decided to wear the black skinny jeans. I'm not sure if it's a wolf thing, but I'm now attracted to more dark, cool colors.

I shook my head quickly. I'm still me, I'm still the same old me...just...stronger...and...better looking?

Derek had stated that my training starts today after school. Should I really wear heels today?

Can't believe I just asked myself that question.

Finally making a decision, I picked out what I was gonna wear; a striped white and grey cardigan, the sleeves stopping at the elbows, and a white spaghetti strapped shirt-which did not belong to me. Derek obviously gave me this shirt. The bust of it was in a v-neck fashion, which would surely give my breasts a nice boost.

Luckily I owned no push-up bras.

I gulped silently as I put everything on. I didn't want to wear heels until maybe the end of the week, so I put on black converse instead.

And then I did the one thing I never thought I'd do.

I pulled out a makeup kit.

Learning a little from my mom, I decided to keep it simple and not over the top. I applied black liquid eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow, then a natural shade of lipstick to my lips. I straightened my hair, then put it in a side plait braid. And to finish it off, I put on a grey open knit beret hat.

I smiled at my reflection. I actually _looked _not ridiculous!

I heard my mom shuffling from downstairs. As I listened closer, I could tell she was heading for the stairs...

"Erica, honey! Time for school!"

My smile almost went smug as I got up, my backpack in tow.

"Coming, mom!"

* * *

The school day, as usual, went by pretty slow. But unlike the usual, people were looking at me. Not _staring..._but actually _looking_ at me like I was a person. I even saw a couple of boys gazing at me, some even saying _hi _to me! And the flirtacious side of me, which I never even knew I had, brought my hand up and I waved at them, wiggling my fingers as I smiled. My cheeks felt hot.

Lunch rolled around and I was pretty hungry. Luckily my hunger wasn't for human flesh, like I had feared. But I figured it was only the beginning, and probably destined to get worse.

I walked in the cafeteria.

Like earlier in the day, a few people looked up, some smiled at me, and I would smile back. I managed to get through the lunch line without somebody tripping me or doing something so bad that I'd have to eat in the girls' restroom...

I took my usual seat by myself, looking around. A boy named Boyd caught my eye, and I sent a friendly smile in his direction. He looked slightly surprised, but he smiled and nodded back at me before continuing to eat his food. I could see he brought his lunch.

I looked down at my food, inhaling. Every scent was twelve times greater in smell, making my mouth water. Grabbing my fork, I twisted it into my spaghetti, licking my lips before digging in.

_Oh sweet moon..._

**Allison**

"Is that...Erica Reyes?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Lydia.

Lydia turned her head, looking where I had been looking moments before. "Yes, and?" She asked in a 'shrug it off' tone.

I gave her a look. The poor girl barely sits in here, and when she does, she gets picked on! But when I saw her walk in today,, she looked so different...maybe it was the confidence boost. It was nice to see her smiling for once.

"'And?'" I echoed her. "Don't you think we should sit with her?"

"No," Lydia replied, paying for her lunch as I backed up to give her space, my tray still in my hands.

I gave her another look. "C'mon." When Lydia stepped out of the line, I pulled her to the side and lowered my voice. "After all this...madness that's going on, the both of us could use another girlfriend. You know, welcome her to our little circle."

Lydia's face changed, and I knew her so well that I knew. She was remembering what happened just a few nights ago. She thinks everyone thinks she's crazy, and her parents agreed to send her to see our guidance counselor weekly, much to her dismay.

Lydia then groaned. "_Fine."_

I smiled. "Let's go then."

I surely could use another girlfriend. It would be nice to have a little trio. I just hate having to pretend to not love Scott, when in reality, we were still in love and still dating. Just forbidden.

It sucks. Having a Romeo and Juliet thing going on.

And speaking of Scott, I saw him and Stiles sitting at a table as we passed. Our eyes met, and we gave each other little nods and smiles before looking away; I know it killed him, because it's killing me too. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stiles wave at Lydia, who gave him the tiniest of smiles, and he gazed after her.

I stiffled a snicker. Stiles was such a sweetheart when it came to Lydia. Maybe I'll talk to her about him later...

We reached Erica's table, circling around her table to stand in front of her.

"Hi, Erica," I greeted with a big smile.

Erica looked up at us from drinking her milk. She smiled back shyly.

"Hi..." She said.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" I asked her.

"Um...sure!" said Erica, utterly surprised that someone actually asked to sit with her.

Lydia and I sat down across from her. I elbowed Lydia when she didn't say anything.

"What?" She hissed.

"Say hi to her!" I hissed back.

Lydia forced a smile in Erica's direction. "Hi."

Erica smiled slightly in return.

"There, happy?" Lydia huffed.

I rolled my eyes. She was lucky I loved her; otherwise, I wouldn't be able to stand her. I unwrapped my burger.

"So, Erica," I began. It would be nice to know more about her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said, her eyes drifting down to my burger as I lifted it up to my mouth and took a bite. "_Much, much _better..."

"That's good," I said, eyeing her curiously. I looked at my burger, then back at her face. I looked at her plate, which was empty expect spaghetti sauce. "You must be hungry after taking all that medicine, huh?" I noted.

"Yeah..." she said; I could see the struggle in her eyes as she tried to look into mine.

I looked down at my burger again. What was so appealing about it? It's just a burger...

I looked back into her eyes.

"Are you gonna eat that?" She asked, pointing to my burger.

"Um..." To be honest, I could eat fruit and be fine after that. "You still want it after I bit on it?"

She nodded eagerly.

Reluctantly, I handed my burger over to her, and Lydia made a disgusted look. I watched as Erica licked her lips, eyeing the burger hungrily. That look seemed so familiar...almost like...she'd literally _kill _for that piece of meat...

Much to my shock, she stripped the patty from the entire thing. And then she chewed, almost harshly, through the meat as if her life depended on it. And for a split second, I saw her eyes flicker yellow, then back to normal.

And that glow was the same yellow as...

As _Scott's._

I ran through all the possibilities through my head, letting my inner hunter take over for a second. Either she was _really _hungry and it was just the lighting...or she was a...

"Do you want yours?" Erica nearly demanded, her hand slamming down on the table in front of Lydia, making her jump.

"No, go ahead," Lydia replied. Her expression clearly said, _You freak._

And like with my burger, Erica ripped the meat out and devoured it. And like before, her eyes flickered.

I felt unease.

"Excuse me," I said, smiling at Erica, who smiled back at me after swallowing. "I gotta go, um, get a soda." I stood. I felt Scott and Stiles' eyes on me as I passed them. I paid my dollar and clicked on a random soda brand. I heard it tumble down into the slot. I reached into it, pulling it out and stood straighter.

But I lingered, looking over my shoulder slightly.

"Scott," I breathed. "Scott, can you hear me?"

Scott's head rose and he looked in my direction, nodding. I smiled a little and turned my back to him.

"Don't make it obvious, but...look at Erica."

Scott did for a second before looking back down, a silent way of begging me to continue.

"Listen...she asked for my burger, and I gave it to her," I continued. "But she didn't eat the whole thing. Just the _meat."_

Scott rose an eyebrow in interest.

"She ate it like...it just wasn't normal. And her eyes started flickering like how yours do sometimes. She also ate the meat out of Lydia's."

Scott nodded and I turned around fully.

"Got it?" I breathed.

He nodded.

"And Scott?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"I...I love you."

He smiled the smile I loved so much. "Love you too," he mouthed.

Just then, Erica stood up, whirling around, and she looked right at me, making me freeze. Did she _hear _me?

Scott also stood a split second later, and their eyes met. To my surprise, their eyes started glowing, making my own eyes-along with Stiles and Lydia's-widen, for we were the only ones who noticed this exchange.

Erica blinked rapidly a few times, looking down. She got out her phone, checking what seemed to be a text message, and she ran out of the cafeteria.

Scott and Stiles exchanged glances before walking out of the cafeteria quickly. My own legs rushed forward, and as I passed, I pulled Lydia by the arm-causing her to whine and protest.

We too ran out the cafeteria, not knowing what to be expecting.

* * *

**So, did you like it? :) Let me know by reviewing!**


	2. You're Gonna Think I'm Crazy

**Last night's episode...just WOW.**

**So Jackson's the lizard thingy. I'm relieved-cuz everyone kept saying that it was Lydia!**

**Loved the Stydia and Scallison moments xD Also saw some Derica ^.^**

**But then I saw Jackson and Lydia making out and I was like:**

**OH HELL NO!**

**Gives me an excuse to continue things how I want xD**

**I loved your feedback, everyone! Made my day by reading your sweet reviews :):)**

**This chappie is dedicated to FabulousRoss, my best friend :) We have a Allison/Lydia friendship, so yeah, we're close :) I'm getting her caught up with everything since she's behind...love ya!**

**Oh! And feel free to follow her tumblr at fabulous-maura xD Fashion, Jersey Shore/Drama, Romance, and Harry/Hermione lovers, go follow!**

* * *

**Allison**

By the time Lydia and I got outside-and we came just in time-Stiles and Scott were already staring ahead. My eyes fell on Erica as she slid in the passenger's seat of Derek Hale's car. They smiled at us, but I think Derek was smiling right at Scott, almost smug. I looked over at Scott. His facial expression almost scared me-his mouth was closed, but it was clear his teeth were gritted behind his lips, his eyes narrowed-and I had a feeling he wanted to chase them as Derek sped off.

Lydia blinked twice before rolling her eyes and she went back inside. Stiles, Scott, and I lingered for a few moments before we exchanged knowing glances and followed suite.

So much for making a new friend.

_There's still hope though, _I thought to myself. _Not giving up on her that easy. So what if she was a werewolf?_

_She's hanging around Derek Hale, that's what._

_Oh boy..._

**Erica**

I felt better, and safer, once I was in Derek's car; I saw the others file outside as Derek looked at me. We both looked in their direction and smiled, mine less noticeable, before Derek sped off at top speed. In the passenger's seat, I hugged my knees to my chest.

I had heard Allison tell Scott everything. In my opinion, it was a little rude, but I guess she was just curious. She and Lydia were nice enough to sit with me...

But what was all that about? I never craved meat like that before...I probably just made a fool of myself. Again. Like always.

Nice move, Erica, nice move-your first shot at getting friends, and you screw it up.

Typical.

"What're they chasing you for?" Derek questioned, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Allison told Scott about my reaction to meat when I ate it," I said, shame in my voice. "Apparently, I almost wolfed out."

Derek sighed heavily. "You're gonna have to be careful next time. You're lucky no one saw you."

I didn't look at him when I felt his eyes on me. He was clearly upset with me. It was important to not 'wolf out', I know. God.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Did you forget? Your training starts today," said Derek. I could hear the slight annoyance in his voice. Gee, Derek. Grumpy much?

"No, I didn't forget," I retorted. "I just didn't know it would be so early in the day. You can't just pull me out of school when you please!"

Derek's eyes sought mine before I could look away. They were slightly wider than usual. He arched a perfect eyebrow.

"_Can't_ I?" He spat.

I was afraid to look away. Maybe I should just shut up. He was the Alpha and all...maybe having a temper came with it.

Then I noticed that he wasn't watching the road. At all.

Because he kept looking right at me.

"Dude, watch the road!" I yelled at him. "Are you crazy?"

"We're not gonna crash," Derek said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't wanna die today!" I replied.

Derek smirked. "Erica, if we crash, it won't be a big deal. We're werewolves. We heal."

Thanks for making me feel like a dumbass.

Getting that brave feeling, my eyebrows scrunched down and my eyes narrowed at him. And before I knew it, I was seeing red, and I felt my claws extend.

"Derek," I growled, pointing a clawed finger at the windshield. "Watch the road."

Derek looked slightly impressed with my assertiveness.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, tearing his eyes off mine, and I wolfed back to my normal self. I let out the breath I had been holding in apparently. I too looked forward, my hands clasped together in my lap.

"Oh, and by the way," Derek continued; I barely had time to react, because then I felt his claws sink into my inner thigh, making me gasp and glare at him. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you." He looked at me intently, taking his eyes off the road. Again. "Got it?"

A part of me wanted to retaliate. His claws were _halfway _into my skin! I could feel the tissues around them trying to heal already. It was so painful. I wanted to hit him. So. _Bad._

The other part of me felt pleasure from it. I mean, it was _his claws. Sending shivers down my_ _body_. It was like everytime he touched me, my heartbeat accelerated, and I wanted more of his touch. _WHY? _Another werewolf thing? Are we _supposed_ to enjoy pain from the Alpha? Or is it just my hormones, which are now stronger like everything else?

Damn, we're weird.

I just nodded slowly, and his claws were gone before he looked forward again. I gripped my thigh, which I could see blood as I squeezed. But a few seconds later, the blood started disappearing.

I continued to glare in Derek's direction as he kept his eyes on the road. I'm glad he could sense me. I _hope _he's feeling a little guilty-though I seriously doubt he was a guilty feeling person.

Still.

Douche.

I leaned my head against the window, my facial expression scrunched up. What I needed was to breathe...clear my mind...think happy thoughts to get me through the rest of the day and...-

"And Erica?"

Oh my God. Can't I _relax?_

My newly found annoyance towards Derek made me tense up-and distracted me from other feelings...

"_What?" _I breathed, almost sharply.

A pause.

"Your leather jacket's in the trunk."

I forced myself to not smile as I looked out the window.

_Join the pack, we've got jackets._

* * *

**No POV**

Later on that night, Allison and Lydia met up with Stiles and Scott at an ice rink. Lydia had no idea where she and Allison were going, but once she saw Stiles and Scott, her eyes narrowed.

"Be nice," Allison whispered to Lydia as she left her side to stand next to Scott. "He really likes you."

Lydia sighed, watching Scott and Allison walk in, smiles on their faces, hands intertwined. Her eyes met Stiles's. He smiled at her, and she smiled back shortly before walking off.

Stiles followed her like a lost puppy.

The four, after getting their skates, sat down in the bleachers and put their skates on. Lydia was annoyed with herself. It was cold. Too cold. And she was freezing.

Once she was done with her skates, she rubbed her arms.

"You cold?" Stiles asked, catching her attention. She continued to stare at him, and he continued, "That sweater you're wearing is kinda thin..."

"Well excuse me if I didn't know my best friend is trying to set me up on a double date at a freakin' _ice rink_," Lydia snapped as Scott and Allison got up and headed towards the ice.

Stiles smiled a little. Lydia watched as he took off his jacket.

"Here," He offered.

Lydia's eyes narrowed at the color; it's not gonna flow with her outfit! Disgusting! "Um, no."

"Lydia, take it," Stiles begged.

Lydia's heart pounded. He _was _being sweet...shouldn't that count for something? She always had to ask things from Jackson...

The thought of him brought a deep frown to her face. She brushed it off, remembering frowning brought wrinkles. She looked at Stiles again, then at his jacket. She shrugged, taking her own 'thin' jacket off before grasping Stiles's and put it on.

Stiles looked impressed with himself.

Out of habit, Lydia sniffed inwardly. Stiles smelled...

_Good._

"I can, um...put your jacket in my backpack," Stiles suggested. "Until we leave, you know."

Lydia shrugged, not looking at him as she stood. "Go ahead." As he did so, Lydia left, heading towards the ice without him.

Stiles, after putting her jacket in his backpack, headed towards the ice. He snickered when he saw Scott slam into the glass before falling down; he never was really good at skating-and ice skating especially was a humorous sight. Every time he stole a glance, he saw Scott slipping and/or falling on his butt. He could tell Allison was trying not to laugh.

_Werewolf my ass, _Stiles thought, stepping onto the ice. His eyes fell on Lydia, making him freeze. She was spinning, twirling with grace on the ice, like it was nothing. Like she was born to ice skate; to be on the ice.

He felt his mouth drop as he continued to stare, watching her skate, going around the perimeter before she jumped, twirled, and landed on one foot while her other foot was extended out.

He had never seen something so beautiful in his life.

And then, to his shock, Lydia skated right up to him. His mouth was still agape as he gazed at her.

"Well?" She asked, but it wasn't in a mean or snobby tone. To put him in further shock, she grabbed his hand. "C'mon." And she led the way back into the ice.

Stiles finally snapped out of it, and he started skating with her, moving his legs. They passed Scott and Allison, and Stiles snickered again; Allison was trying to keep Scott on his feet, which wasn't very successful. Even Lydia giggled a little.

Lydia had to admit, his hand felt nice...

But her rising happiness just had to end. It hadn't been fifteen minutes.

First she had seen the wolfsbane, looking like flower petals leading to something romantic in those movies.

Then she saw him. _Him. _Out of all people. Staring up at her from inside the ice. _It had to be him causing her to go crazy and put her life through hell since she left the hospital._

Lydia screamed, now on her hands and knees. She staggered backwards and into a pair of warm arms who she knew to be Stiles. She struggled in his grip, loosing it. Scott and Allison came back from the photo booth, shock and confusion on their faces as Stiles looked up at them. Lydia knew they thought she was crazy...but...

Why couldn't this man leave her alone? _Why? _

Tears blurred her eyesight. She wailed. She writhed. She thrashed. Her grip on Stiles's tightened when she felt herself getting tired and hoarse. She buried her face in his neck, sobbing still. She was glad his arms hadn't left her, because she wasn't ready to let go of him. She needed comfort. She needed to get away from here.

Now.

* * *

Lydia was shaky as she climbed up the stairs to her room. She had reassured her mom it was nothing to worry about, because then it would just make things worse. The woman was already making her do therapy.

And Lydia didn't do therapy.

She checked her entire room, locking doors, windows, shutting anything that could be opened or broken into. She changed into her favorite blue nightgown, took her makeup off, and climbed into bed. And like she used to when she was a child, she pulled her covers over her head, sinking into the mattress.

Tears fell silently down her pale cheeks.

Lydia cried herself to sleep.

But sleep did no good either. Because _he _was there. _Again. _Cornering her. Torturing her. Hurting her. It came in flashes; feeling so real...

...that the ginger woke up with a start, sitting upright. She looked around wildly, gasping as more tears came down. She grabbed her clock with shaky fingers. It was one o'clock in the morning.

She looked away as she set it down back on her bedside table.

And her eyes fell on Stiles's jacket, which was sitting on the edge of her bed.

_That's it._

Lydia slid out of bed, stumbling a little. Her hands enclosed around Stiles's jacket, and she brought it up to her nose and she inhaled. His scent was mixed with hers from her wearing it. It comforted her. Made her feel a little better.

Just a little.

Without thinking, Lydia shrugged the jacket on, zipping it up halfway. She walked over to her vanity, looking at herself in the mirror in the dark. Her frightened face could be seen in the moonlight. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, leaving her bangs alone.

Lydia then walked to her window, unlocking it, and pulled it up. The night's air felt good as the cool wind blew. She took a deep breath and stepped out, stepping on the roof. She inched to the edge. Grasping the edge of the column pole that was on the front porch, she wrapped her arms and legs around it before sliding down.

After landing on her feet, she snuck down the steps, and headed in the direction of the Stilinski household.

**1:46 a.m.**

**Stilinski Household**

_Knock knock knock_

A snoring Stiles woke with a snort. He had fell asleep on the couch from watching TV. His father was working a late shift tonight, so he was alone. He sat up sleepily.

"Dad, did you forget your key again?" He grumbled groggily as he stood, his feet dragging as he headed for the door. His hand slid up on the light switch before he unlocked the door and opened it.

His mouth dropped once again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The strawberry blonde, 5 foot 3, fair-skinned beauty of his dreams was standing in the doorway, wearing _his _jacket and a nightgown. His eyes drifted down to her bare feet, which looked a little red and dirty from walking.

"Lydia?" He managed out.

His voice brought tears to Lydia's eyes.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy..." She croaked, her voice cracking in places. She wiped her cheeks.

"Lydia, if you trust me on anything, you can trust me on this," Stiles replied. "There's nothing that you can say to me that will make you sound crazy. Literally _nothing."_

He reached out, and she let him grab her wrist and pull her inside gently, closing the door behind her.

"Have a seat," He said, gesturing towards the couch as Lydia sniffed. Lydia sat down.

"I just...don't know what to do," She sobbed quietly.

"About what?" Stiles pressed softly, sitting next to her. He tried to lock their gaze, leaning in from side to side. Lydia looked up at him after a bit, taking in a shaky breath.

"Promise you won't tell?" She asked through sobs.

"Promise," said Stiles. He couldn't believe what was happening right now.

He listened intently as Lydia poured her heart out to him, telling him _everything; _her feelings, the therapy, the visions, the dreams...When she'd look at him, he'd give the occasional nod, and she'd continue.

And he knew exactly who she was talking about.

Lydia fell silent after about ten minutes.

"I think..." Stiles broke the silence, and she looked over at him, "...that you're talking about Peter Hale."

Lydia sniffed.

"And..." Stiles took a deep breath. "He was the Alpha werewolf. But while you were in the hospital, we killed him."

Lydia's eyes widened, saying nothing.

"You never really knew the exact truth, Lydia," Stiles confessed. "I think it's time you know now."

It was Stiles's turn. He told Lydia about everything that happened in the course of almost a year, how Scott got bit, about Derek, about the hunters, and then how everything ended and Derek became the Alpha, and how he's making a new pack, and the lizard thing that's killing people now.

But there were things that Stiles let slip; things that made his feelings for her more obvious than ever, nearly making Lydia smile. He was worried about her. He cared. He stayed at the hospital after killing Peter Hale...waiting for her...staying up...

"W-What do you think?" Stiles asked after another moment of silence.

"It's starting to make sense..." Lydia said, sniffing. Her sobs had ceased, but her chest kept giving little jerks like she had the hiccups, much to her annoyance. But he understood her...and he didn't think she was crazy.

Stiles sighed in relief.

"Stiles?"

"Hmm?"

Lydia reached out, placing her hand on his. Stiles looked down before looking into her green eyes.

"I'm sorry," Lydia admitted, looking down. "Being so mean and oblivious to you. You deserved better."

"It's okay," Stiles said, surprised. "Um...I'm used to it, I guess..."

"That doesn't change the fact that I've been a complete bitch to you and everyone else," Lydia mumbled. "Sometimes I truely hate myself..."

"Don't say that," Stiles said, giving her hand a little squeeze. "You're the most amazing, most beautiful girl I've ever met," he blurted out.

_Damn._

Lydia's cheeks turned pink and she smiled a little.

"Not now I'm not," she said, looking up at him again. "I'm covered in tears and no makeup."

Stiles shook his head with a smile. "Lydia, you don't have to cake yourself in makeup to get noticed. I seriously don't understand why girls do that-you don't know how much of a turn on it is to some guys, including me and Scott, when we see girls in t-shirts and jeans wearing ponytails and no makeup."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And...you look pretty without any makeup on," Stiles gushed, blushing as red as an apple.

Lydia smiled wider, slightly amused. "Do you also think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong?"

The two laughed.

"Mhmm," Stiles said, gazing into her eyes as their laughter died away. "But I think we both know how smart you are."

Lydia gazed back into his. His eyes were actually...pretty nice to look into. Her eyes drifted down to his lips, then back up into his eyes. He mirrored her, his heartbeat uneven now. Was she gonna let him...?

Stiles leaned in, licking his lips a little, inclining his head. Lydia gulped silently, her lips parting a little as she watched him get closer...and closer...

Lydia couldn't believe what she was about to do; what she and Stiles were so close to doing.

She closed her eyes, and she felt his soft lips descend on hers. The kiss itself was long; lingering before their lips parted. Their eyes met, small smiles formed, and lips collided again. Lydia cupped his neck with one hand, inclining her head a little more as they kissed, her other hand halfway in his short hair. She felt his sweater sliding off one shoulder, and she felt his hand cup it instead; his other hand cupped her cheek. There was no space between them now.

Stiles wasn't rough, and Lydia hadn't expected that, because that was what she was used to. But she liked this better. He was so new to her, yet so familiar at the same time. Their lips moved in sync, breathing getting slightly heavier and more audible in the quiet house.

Lydia's long and slender leg stretched out, hitching around his hip, keeping him close. Stiles couldn't wait to tell Scott. He couldn't _wait. _He had been wanting this for so long, and she finally got it. She was finally returning his feelings.

But did this mean...?

_I could get used to this..._Lydia thought the second before his tongue was in her mouth, tasting her. _Oh. OH. Since WHEN had he learned how to do THAT? My my..._

Just like his kisses, his tongue started off a little hesitant and shy; right up until their tongues began their dance was when all the hesitation was gone.

Her arms were twined around his neck now, his hands marveling her thighs. He didn't dare going up any further.

Lydia broke the kiss, her lips pulling up, and their foreheads touched.

"What does this make us?" Stiles murmured.

Lydia smiled. "What do you think?" She murmured back.

"Okay. Just clarifying," Stiles said before kissing a giggly Lydia again.

_Me and Lydia are boyfriend and girlfriend now, _Stiles thought. _Oh. Shit._

_We're actually a couple now._

_OH MY GOD._

Then the doorknob shook and the front door swang open, making Stiles and Lydia jump apart just a second too late.

Mr. Stilinski paused, keys in hand as he saw the two teenagers sprang off the couch, straightening themselves up.

"Oh, damn," Stiles murmured.

"Um...Stiles?" Mr. Stilinski said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Dad?" Stiles said casually. He felt Lydia's hand enclose around his wrist as she hid behind him a little.

"Care to explain why...?"

"Um..." Stiles looked from Lydia to his father and back again.

"It's my fault, Mr. Stilinski," said Lydia, and Stiles's mouth dropped. Again. "I was...um..." She smoothed out her hair. "I had a...nightmare and um...stopped by."

"You couldn't have just told your mother, Lydia?" Mr. Stilinski questioned.

"No. She's crazy," Lydia said simply. "She's already putting me in therapy so what's the point?"

"And how's that coming?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

Stiles and Mr. Stilinski exchanged glances.

"I guess I'll just...go..." Lydia said, walking towards the door.

"No!" Stiles grabbed her hand. "Dad, please. Let her stay the night. She won't be a problem. She walked here and I don't-"

Mr. Stilinski sighed. "Fine. She can stay. But I'm calling her mother and letting her know Lydia's here."

"Cool," Stiles said with a thumbs up.

Mr. Stilinski was about to head upstairs when he turned back, pointing at the two. "And no hanky panky in the house."

"DAD!" Stiles moaned in embarrassment, blushing hard. Once Mr. Stilinksi disappeared upstairs, Stiles facepalmed himself.

Lydia turned him around, giggling at the look on his face, and hugged him.

"Don't worry. I hate my dad too," She reassured in his ear.

Stiles chuckled. "True, true."

She pulled back to look at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Can I, um...sleep with you?"

Stiles's knees nearly buckled. "Huh?"

"I won't be a bother...I'm just...scared to sleep alone."

"Oh. Um..." The thought of him and Lydia in his bed brought many other images in his brain. Then he remembered about what she said-about the visions and nightmares. "Yeah. Sure."

They grasped hands and Stiles led the way upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Lydia had no idea they'd end up spooning. The hours passed, and somehow in their slumber, Stiles's arms were around her from behind. His arms helped. The nightmares were back, and when she'd wince in her sleep, his hand was there for her to hold. He never woke up, yet his hand would sometimes squeeze back.

The sun woke them up the next morning. Lydia had to admit to herself, the nightmares weren't that bad and didn't last as long as they did when she slept alone. She was still holding his hand.

_Stiles..._

He was softly snoring, his nose touching her hair. Lydia smiled sleepily, her thumb stroking the back of his hand back and forth.

"Hmm," she sighed, almost silently. She was content. And now that she knew the truth, she almost felt stupid; like she was the helpless girl in the group who needed to be protected all the time.

_Because I am, _she thought in a grumble.

"You okay?"

Lydia was almost startled, because the voice was so husky. She turned around in his arms, coming face to face with him.

_Boys' voices in the morning are so damn sexy, _she thought.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, playing with her fingers and looked down as she did so.

"You sure?"

Lydia nodded before looking into his eyes. She forced a smile. "Yeah."

Stiles didn't buy it, and she could tell. So she swung her leg over, sitting up so she could straddle him; this was so abrupt that he grunted at the impact and she giggled. Stiles smiled at the beautiful sound. Her hands cupped his face, and she leaned down and kissed him, making him smile wider.

She drew back abruptly.

"Ew," she said, slightly playfully.

"What?"

"Morning breath."

Stiles snickered. "Look who's talking, Miss I-Didn't-Bring-A-Toothbrush."

Lydia giggled again and he laughed. Getting an idea, he brought his fingers to her stomach and-

"Stiles, don't even try," Lydia warned, flinching away. "Don't you dare!"

But it was too late, because Stiles was already tickling her, and she was throwing a fit of giggles. Gaining dominance, he switched their positions so he was on top, and continued his wrath on her adorable stomach.

"S-St-Stiles!" She managed through giggles, her face slowly turning pink. "Oh my God, oh my God, p-please-!"

Stiles was laughing with her, and similar to last night, their laughter died away at the same time as he leaned down and began kissing her. Lydia giggled again, smiling in the kiss as she returned it, cupping his face again. His arms were on either side of her face, his fingers running through her hair; his fingers pried the ponytail holder off and he threw it somewhere before continuing to run his fingers through her strawberry blonde locks.

"Ah..." Lydia sighed as Stiles broke their kiss, now placing butterfly kisses on her neck, her eyes on his white ceiling. "I could get used to this."

Stiles's mouth was on her's again, making her gasp, switching their positions yet again so she could be on top.

"Mmm, me too," Stiles said through kisses, and they both laughed in unison.

* * *

**Aww ;) Who doesn't love a good chunk of Stydia? I figured they could have their moment in this chappie, mostly because of my displeasure of...you know. Ugh.**

**So glad they are together now! I put the double date scene from the show in there and improvised xD I wonder what Scott and Allison's reaction's gonna be...hehe ;))**

**As for Derek and Erica...*sigh* Erica's feelings for him are becoming a little more obvious, but now she's covering it up by using her annoyance with him to her benefit. xD**

**Is there a Derica, Scallison, or Stydia scene that you want to see in this story in particular? Lemme know!**

**Review!**


	3. Erica Finally Makes Friends

**Soooooo sorry for not updating! I had math camp, and alot of busy things going on in my life.**

**But I'm baaaaaack xD**

**And I watched the last few episodes...all I can say is WOW.**

**I'm thinking about keeping the rest of the story in third person-it's easier for me :)**

**Anyways...enjoy the next chappie!**

* * *

Erica was on high alert as she walked through the school halls, rubbing her shoulders. Derek made her train hard, and her muscles ached. She was half-expecting for Scott to come out and attack her because of the other day. She had been avoiding them, afraid that they'd be spying on her or something.

Derek even told her not to be too careful.

Erica made her way to her locker, doing the combination before opening it. She had became better friends with Isaac, who had been enduring the most pain throughout training.

The doors opened, and different scents flew into her nose. Two she recognized as Scott and Stiles, making her back stiffen, and she froze.

To her surprise, they went right past her. But as she turned around, her eyes met Scott's for a split second-and they glowed yellow at the contact. She gasped, looking away quickly.

_Why does this always happen...? _she thought. _That's so strange..._

Meanwhile, Scott was trying to figure out why his best friend was in such a good mood.

"Stiles, you're creeping me out now," Scott told him as he opened his locker. Stiles was flat-out smiling-and even a little jumpy-as he opened his own locker.

"I am? Hadn't noticed," said Stiles, and he started humming a show toon.

Scott eyed him closely. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Stiles?"

Stiles chuckled.

"You gonna tell me what's keeping you in such a good mood?"

Stiles shrugged before the school doors opened, and two girls walked through-one a brunette, and one a strawberry blonde. Allison's hair was in loose ringlets, and she wore a small amount of makeup on. She was wearing her leather jacket today, along with a white graphic tee-the sleeves stopping at her elbows, her usual body-fitting jeans, and boots.

Lydia took everyone by surprise. For one, her hair was straightened today, pulled up in a neat ponytail. Her makeup...well...she wasn't wearing _any. _As for her outfit goes, she was wearing a pink leather jacket, a matching fitted v-neck halter top underneath, black fitted jeans, and velvet ankle boots.

Stiles started smiling big.

Scott noticed Stiles's gaze.

"Is it about Lydia?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah..." Stiles replied in a dazed tone.

Allison and Lydia both looked over their shoulders at Erica, giving her little smiles before turning back around. Erica had smiled back, yet she was curious and used her enhanced hearing as they got closer to Scott and Stiles.

"Good morning," said Lydia as they approached.

"G'Morning, um, Lydia," said Scott, he and Allison awkwardly looking at each other and down to the floor.

Allison was about to walk away when Lydia grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I gotta go to my locker," Allison muttered to her.

"Does this face look like I care?" Lydia muttered back. "We are going to talk to them _both _before class and that's final."

Allison sighed and Lydia released her.

"Hi, Stiles," Lydia said to him with a smile, making him blush.

"Hey, Lydia," Stiles replied, smiling back at her. She walked up to him, leaning up, and he met her down halfway for a kiss.

Scott and Allison's mouths dropped-and they weren't the only ones. Many onlookers gasped, bumped into lockers, and whispered among themselves, starting up fresh gossip. Jackson glowered in their direction.

Erica giggled, getting her stuff out of her locker.

"Uh...are we missing something?" Scott asked, gesturing between himself and Allison, who nodded in silent agreement.

Stiles wrapped his arm around Lydia's shoulders, kissing her forehead.

"Obviously, we're missing a whole lot..." said Allison.

The first bell rang.

"Okay, I really need to get my stuff," said Allison. "See you guys later."

"Bye, Alli," said Lydia as Allison passed, putting a hand on her hip. She eyed Scott now, tilting her head to the side, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"What?" said Scott.

"Don't play stupid," said Lydia. "Go walk Allison to class!"

"I can't! We're..." Scott coughed, lowering his voice. "We're not together, okay?"

"Oh yes you are," said Lydia. "Stiles told me everything the other night. And you know what? If you _really _love each other, then stop sneaking around!"

"You don't understand," said Scott. "Do you know who her family is? Her grandfather is the so-called 'principal' and her mom is a freakin' 'subsitute'-but I have a feeling it's not coincidental."

Lydia sighed. "I know that Allison's family are hunter crazy-but if you two are so in love like you say you are, you shouldn't give a damn."

"She's got a point there, pal," said Stiles as Scott leaned back against his locker.

"It's more complicated than that, you guys," said Scott. "Stiles, I tell you everything. You know what I go through."

"That's true, but still," said Stiles. "If the Argents want to kill you, then fine."

Scott gave Stiles a confused look. "_What?_ Are you saying you want them to kill me like they're doing to all the other Omegas?"

Stiles patted Scott's shoulder. "Maybe if they set their priorities straight, then they'll leave you and Allison alone."

"What're you talking about?"

"Well, we all know the kanima is going around killing people," Stiles continued. "Why can't Allison get them to focus on that?"

"Because her grandpa is crazy-wazy!" Scott said, making circular motions with his index finger next to his ear. "He doesn't listen to anyone! Just because he's holding a grudge because Peter killed his daughter, he wants to slaughter every werewolf in town! _Including _me and Derek and his new pack!" He banged his head against the lockers. causing a dent. "Ah...fuck my life..."

Erica's heart froze. Allison...hunters...It's all becoming more clear. Derek had told her about them, but the way Scott was describing it made it seemed like they were murderers. Werewolves were just misunderstood creatures, weren't they?

"Maybe..." said Lydia, looking up at Stiles.

"Maybe we can all work together?" Stiles tried to finish, and Scott stopped banging his head.

"What do you mean?" Scott said, on the edge of whining.

"You want to be with Allison, right?"

Scott sniffed. "_Yes!"_

"Okay...well, Allison wants to be with you whenever she wants, and I guess I'll always be the best friend willing to help out," said Stiles, tightening his grip on Lydia. "And believe it or not, we're welcoming Lydia into our inner circle."

"Inner circle of what?"

"Don't you see, man?" Stiles gripped Scott firmly. "We're kinda like a pack now. We watch each other's back, save each other, and care about each other, don't we?"

"I guess..." Scott looked at Lydia, raising an eyebrow. "Not so sure about Lydia though...No offense," he added when Lydia's eyes darkened at him.

"I don't wanna be the stupid little girlfriend who always needs saving because she's helpless," said Lydia. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before walking off, heels clicking sharply behind her.

"In a way, she sounds like Allison..." Scott said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," said Stiles, facepalming himself.

"Adding another name to the list..." Scott said. "It's enough that I have to look out for you and Allison-now Lydia."

"Hey now, we're not completely helpless," Stiles said. "Allison can defend herself 99.9 percent of the time..."

"Oh yeah? What about you and Lydia then? Huh?"

Stiles was quiet for a second.

"Well...I know how to run like hell?" He offered, and Scott rolled his eyes.

"See there," said Scott, and they started walking together down the hallway. "I guess we'll talk about it afterschool. My place?"

"Sure thing."

_So that's what's going on..._Erica thought as she walked off to her first class. _Looks like I'm gonna pay a special visit today..._

* * *

As usual, the day passed by slowly. Erica spent the majority of the morning daydreaming about various things (and Derek popped up several times). She thought about the training session tonight-and had a feeling that the sore feeling was gonna be worse tomorrow.

But since she was a werewolf, the soreness shouldn't last for long...

At lunch, she calmed herself. She didn't know that she'd get all meat crazy...

So she settled for a salad instead, just in case.

She sat with Boyd, the quiet one. She found out a few interesting things about him-he worked at the ice rink, and-like her-he was an outsider.

_Didn't Derek say something about turning Boyd? _Erica had thought. She brushed it off. _Eh, I guess it would be okay. We're getting along pretty well._

After lunch was over, the last two classes of her day went by the slowest of all. And she was the first person to get out of the school building. Since Derek's training session was at six, she had three more hours to handle her business.

When she sensed that no one was around, she took off at full wolf speed in the forest, following a flowery scent. She knew who it belonged to. And she needed to set some things straight.

Her vision turned red as she ran on all fours, her claws extending. She felt utterly amazing with this energy and her newly found strength and agility. She jumped, kicking off from tree to tree, and doing a few flips in the process. She couldn't help but let the giggles escape her.

Remembering something, she pulled out her phone as she ran on twos.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Mom," Erica greeted with a smirk on her face, the trees passing her at the speed of light.

_"Hello, honey."_

"I'm gonna come home a little late tonight."

"_Study group?"_

"Yep," Erica lied smoothly.

"_Okay. Well, curfew is at midnight. Be careful."_

"Will do."

_"Love you!"_

"Love you too. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Erica put her phone in her jacket pocket and continued on her way, running even faster.

* * *

The blonde crouched in the bushes as she watched a brunette and strawberry blonde get out of the car; they walked up to the door, the brunette fiddling with her keys before she got the door open.

"Where are your parents then?" said Lydia.

"Mom's probably on her way back. I think my dad's here, I don't know," said Allison, and the two disappeared inside.

_I've seen Mrs. Argent, _Erica thought. _Not the prettiest flower in the bouqet..._

She looked both ways before crossing the street, knees bent, her stance primal. She looked up in the direction of Allison's room, where she could still hear the two girls talking.

Erica took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing..._

She hopped up onto the roof, and crawled over to the window...

"So...when were you gonna tell me about you and Stiles?" Allison teased, sitting down next to Lydia.

Lydia giggled. "I was gonna get around to it..."

"I'm so happy for you two!" Allison hugged her.

"Yeah, he's a sweetheart," Lydia gushed. "Enough about me. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stiles told me everything-about the werewolves and your crazy hunter fam," said Lydia, making Allison's eyes widen. Lydia put her hand on top of hers. "I don't think what you two are doing is right. Sneaking around."

"What else are we supposed to do?" Allison demanded.

_Thump._

Allison and Lydia whirled around just as Erica rolled in, screaming. Erica stood up, brushing herself off.

"Hi," said Erica with a smile.

"Uh...hi?" said Lydia.

Allison looked out of the corner of her eye, and Erica could see her crossbow laying underneath her bed, right next to Allison's foot.

"Easy, easy," Erica said, putting her hands up, palms forward. "I'm a she-wolf coming in peace. I just came here to talk."

"Erica, if you're...a wolf...then you're not supposed to be here," said Allison, standing up slowly. Lydia's eyes remained wide.

"The less your parents know about me, the better, I guess," said Erica.

"So...does Derek know you're here?"

Erica shook her head. "No. Let's keep this meeting between us girls, okay?"

Allison shrugged. "Okay...Why are you here?"

"I couldn't help but overhear you guys when I was at my locker this morning," Erica explained. "And I think we got off on the wrong foot the other day...and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Allison and Lydia exchanged glances.

"We forgive you," the two said in unison, and Erica smiled big.

"Again, I'm really sorry!" Erica blushed, feeling embarrassed. "You see, I've never really had friends before and..."

"You're looking for some?" Allison asked, and Erica nodded. The brunette smiled. "Well you've came to the right place."

"Oh sure," Lydia said, examining her nails, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "A _werewolf_ becoming besties with a werewolf hunter's _daughter_ sure sounds perfect!"

Erica's jaw set, and Allison noticed a faint glint in her eyes.

"Uh...Lydia? I should warn you...werewolves can be short-tempered," Allison said, pinching her temples.

Lydia looked from Allison, to Erica-who was now smirking-and back again. She didn't like the look the blonde was giving her; Allison was right, though she'll never admit it outloud.

"Sorry," Lydia said.

"No biggie," Erica waved it off with her hand. "So, I heard Stiles is going over Scott's house tonight...sounded important."

Allison's eyes brightened just a little. "Really?"

Erica nodded. "I was going to stop by to get on better terms with them too, but I decided to come here first. You guys wanna go together?"

Lydia stood up, hands on her hips. "If Stiles is there, then I'm there."

Allison smiled. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

Lydia returned the smile and they looked at Erica.

"Your parents?" Erica asked Allison. "I overheard that they're..."

"Yeah." Allison huffed, turning to Lydia. "And you're right. We shouldn't be sneaking around! I don't care what my parents or grandfather thinks. If they want to kill Scott, they'll just have to kill me too."

"That's my girl!" said Lydia, thinking over the last part of Allison's small speech. "I think...?"

"What if they do come after you?" Erica asked with slight worry. "They're hunters, aren't they? I mean," she licked her lips, "there's _no doubt_ what they'll do..."

"Trust me, Erica," said Allison, reaching under her bed, pulling out her crossbow. "I know how to handle myself," she added with a fierce look.

Erica looked at Lydia, who had nearly jumped back a yard at her friend's abruptness.

"I'm guessing you can't do anything special?" Erica asked her.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Lydia sniffed dramatically, and Allison rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, shall we?" Allison put her crossbow over her shoulder.

Erica grinned and nodded, turning around to lift the window up higher.

"We're not jumping, are we?" Lydia asked as Allison and Erica got out on the roof. She leaned out the window sill, watching them jump and do a sumersault before landing firmly on their feet.

"Nice!" Erica complimented, and Allison giggled.

"Yeah, um, I think I'll take the stairs again!" Lydia called down to them. "Sorry, I'm not a gymnist!"

And with that, she disappeared from sight, making the two girls giggle again. When she came outside, she and Allison headed for Allison's car.

"Wait, wait, wait-" Erica grabbed their arms, stopping them. "Where are you going?"

"In...the _car_?" said Lydia, and Allison mirrored the confusion on her face.

Erica shook her head with a grin. "No you're not."

She started tugging them towards the woods, releasing them once they were in the trees.

"Oh no," Lydia protested. "I am _not walking through these woods in my good boots!"_

"Who said anything about walking?" Erica asked. She got a good grip on their arms now.

"Wait a minute..." said Allison, and she and Lydia exchanged worried and nervous glances. "What are you do-_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng!"_

Her voice had rose to a scream as Erica took off at the speed of light.

* * *

**Hehe. Gotta love super speed ^.^**

**And I guess this is gonna start off as a beautiful tri-friendship, eh?**

**xDD**

**Jackson becoming a werewolf at the end totally surprised me! But hey, that just gave me more ideas of course. And how awesome is that?**

**There's more Derica, Scallison, and Stydia in the next chappie. TRUST me. It'll be worth your wait. D**

**Review!**


End file.
